Lure devices are designed to simulate the movement and actions of various bugs, insects and other creatures which are attractive to fish as bait when such devices are moved through the water. Therefore, how realistically such devices move and travel through and under the water as they are being retrieved, such as after casting and/or during trolling, dictates how effectively such lure devices will attract fish. Many different kinds of fish lure devices have been designed and constructed in the past for various purposes and to attract different kinds of fish. Such known lure devices teach a wide variety of constructions for accomplishing this task. Typical of such known devices are the constructions shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,500,573; 3,673,726; and 4,201,008. For example, all of the known prior art constructions including the above-referenced constructions include blades, spinners, fish hooks, jigs and/or other lure or fishing type devices mounted in various arrangements on a non-bendable, rigid wire type member or carrier bracket, the carrier bracket including means such as an eyelet for attaching a fishing line or other well known line fastener device to such device. Since the known prior art lure devices utilize carrier members which are fabricated totally from rigid, non-bendable type members, movement through the water of the jigs and/or other hook members associated with such known devices is somewhat restricted due to the limited ability of such lures to flex, twist and turn during retrieval and therefore these devices do not represent the most realistic simulation of the movements and actions of certain live bait creatures which are attractive to fish. Also, the jigs and/or hook members associated with the known constructions are not necessarily ideally oriented in the water as they are being pulled therethrough and such members are not totally accessible by fish from all angles of attack and, importantly, such members do not freely flex and bend when a fish strikes such devices. Therefore, many of the known lure devices may be easily pulled out of a striking fish's mouth depending upon the direction and angle of strike relative o the lure device. A totally rigid, non-bendable construction also makes the known lure devices somewhat difficult and awkward to handle and attach to a fishing line, and most are highly susceptible to entanglement with the fishing line both during casting and retrieval. Furthermore, the known lure devices are not generally adaptable for both shallow and deep water fishing and none include a relatively stiff yet flexible carrier member for more realistically simulating the actions and movements of certain live bait creatures through the water thereby increasing one's chances of attracting and catching a fish. Also, none of the known devices utilize a non-rigid structure which enables such devices to be easily compacted for handling and transporting, and to be stored and packaged to occupy very little space when not in use.